Important Loser
by future-famous-jen
Summary: Lord Voldemort has the Malfoy's kill a child, Draco's twin. Her life at Hogwarts uncovering the reason for her ordered death. Draco find's love. Finnaly updating! Next to come before Wendsday!
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

Meg sat on the library floor curled up in a small ball reading. She loved reading it was her escape from the meaningless life she lived. Her blonde hair fell in ringlets around her thin face she never bothered to brush it off, no one ever noticed her anyways. It has been this way since she was born.

Ordered to death at only one day old from the one and only Lord Voldemort. Her mom didn't want the little girl dead. She put the child in hiding hoping for the day of Voldemort's end to come soon. Meg wasn't an only child though there was another, she had a twin brother. Draco Malfoy. But the difference was Voldemort wanted Draco alive. She nor her family ever understood why Voldemort wanted Meg dead but not Draco. Everyone but their mother Narcissa. She knew the reason, but never let on that she knew.

For the past sixteen years she had not been Meg Malfoy, but Meg Mal. The invisible girl the one no one ever noticed. Well everyone but her family. Though when they went out she stayed in only others who knew about her were the house elves and Severus Snape. The potions master. Her parents didn't hate her or anything like that they found it terrible that she had to be locked up alone and scared all the time they truly loved her. The whole world believed that Voldemort had the baby killed.

When the letter came from Hogwarts for Meg Mal her family knew it was Severus's doing he was the only person who knew she existed. Draco's and her letter came the same day at the same time carried by different owls. Draco's by a school owl, and Meg's by Severus's personal owl. She had been overjoyed when her parents told her she was going to go to school this year, but as Meg Mal.

They told her and Draco if they were sorted into any house other than Slytherin they were going to be removed from Hogwarts. Meg smiled at the memory of her father, Lucius, telling stories of his time at Hogwarts in the Slytherin house. Of course when she was sorted the house took awhile to decide what house to put her in.

"_dear child you are quite brave, living this way everyday, Oh don't worry I wont tell anyone about your little secret. You are also quite intelligent but much to shy for raven claw or hufflepuff. My decision is between Gryffindor or Slytherin." She had begun chanting Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin over and over in her head. The hat seemed to smile at her. "alright child I'll put you in Slytherin to appease your family" Then the hat Shouted "SLYTHERIN!" _

She had been so relieved to be in Slytherin where her brother could keep a watchful eye on her. Most people would have believed that Draco would have hated her for being there a reason for his life to not be absolutely perfect. But the truth was, he loved and cared about her more than his parents did, and they loved her a lot. He was incredibly protective and hated that she was so shy and had few friends. If he didn't have to pretend he didn't know her, he would have made her plenty of friends to keep her company. He got so little time to spend with her when no one was looking. That was usually in the middle of the night because Draco was quite popular, and people were always trailing him. He had to use her invisibility cloak to get out. Meg didn't use it at school no one ever noticed her, but it was quite helpful when the Malfoy's had guests over.

"Do you mind if I sit here next to you?" asked a girl. Meg looked up to find a short, like herself, red head. She wore hand-me down robes and had an overabundance of freckles. She must be the infamous Ginny Weasly. Draco loathed her older brother Ron. Meg had no problem with either of them, she though Ron was kind of cute. Of course she'd never tell Draco that. He would flip out.

"Sure, go ahead." Meg said with a warm smile. Even though she was invisible doesn't mean she had to be rude.

"Cool thanks! Every table seems to be full today. I'm Ginny Weasly by the way, and you are?" She said. She obviously had no clue Meg was a Slytherin. Gryffindor were never ever nice to Slytherin.

"Meg Mal, nice to meet you Ginny." Meg said with as much politeness as possible, she really didn't was an enemy.

Ginny had a puzzled look on her face, obviously trying to figure out who Meg was if they had already met.

"What year are you in?" Ginny asked.

"sixth year."

"oh cool I'm a fifth year, but my brother Ron is a sixth year also. Do you know him?

"I've hear of him never actually met him though."

Ginny began laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny" Meg asked turning red feeling as if Ginny was laughing at her.

"You're….. You're…… You're a Slytherin." Ginny manage to chock out in between giggles.

"and you're a Gryffindor." Meg said a little angry that Ginny found her being a Slytherin so funny.

"Oh its not that it's just most Slytherin wont even talk to me and you have just been chatting away and I didn't even notice you're wearing Slytherin robes!" Meg began laughing along something she hadn't heard herself do since the summer.

"Ok Meg the truth is I have noticed you before. I didn't know you were a Slytherin but I saw that no one ever talked to you and maybe you needed a friend. I know what it's like to be alone like that." Ginny smiled knowingly.

Meg had no clue what to say no one talked to her or noticed her ever. It was unnerving and it felt….. Good. She had always been so alone at school maybe if she had a friend she'd be happier. It would be easier to come back every year.

" So do you want to hang out, this weekend is Hogsmead. I'm going alone and it would be much more fun to go with a friend. So what do you say, will you come?"

Meg hesitated for a second then decided she had no friends anyways Draco would be pissed that she's hanging out with a Gryffindor, but she could deal with him.

"That sounds like fun. And thanks I am quite shy." Meg said smiling. There she was smiling again.

"YAY!" Ginny squeaked in delight.

The two girls began discussing boys, classes and books they both loved reading. The rest of the time they were in the library Meg was happy something she almost never felt. Maybe this was the start of her first friendship.

**Hey, thanks for reading the first chapter! I'll uptade as much as possible! Review and you get Ice Cream!**

**xoxo**

**-ffj**


	2. Chapter 2: Angry Malfoy

**Ok first I just wanted to say thanks to any one who read the first chapter or is reading this. Please Review!**

**And second I wanted to clarify a few things, **

**1. Sirius Black is not dead (i loved him too much)**

**2. Sirius Black is free ever since the whole thing in the ministry**

**3. Sirius Black now teaches defense against the dark arts**

**4. Slughorn is out (I hate that guy)**

**5. Forget anything that happened during the 6****th**** and 7****th**** books**

**6. My comments are in bold and underline**

**7. Past moments are in italics **

Midnight Slytherin Common Room

Meg was sitting on the green couch awaiting her brother's nightly visit in the Slytherin Common Room. It was a quarter past midnight he was taking longer to arrive than usual. Meg didn't mind she liked the silence it gave her a chance to think. Tonight she had more to think about than usual. She had her first friend she had a feeling that they would end up best friends, just a feeling though. She was a bit worried about how Draco would react. Not because he didn't want her having friends, no that wasn't it he was always annoyed that she was so shy. She was worried because Ginny was a Gryffindor and a Weasly. Draco hated the Weasly family. Especially Ron, Ginny's older brother. Meg was sure Draco would end up liking Ginny in the end. They actually had a lot in common. Both liked power and attention. Ginny didn't get much attention because she was the youngest of seven children. Draco got tons of attention because he was a Malfoy. Of course Ginny would never know Meg was Draco's sister. No one would. This thought Meg very sad all she wanted was someone to confide in someone to comfort her when Draco had to pretend he didn't know her. It wasn't supposed to hurt her, but it did. It hurt terrible every time he would walk by Meg sitting alone he didn't even glance in her direction. It felt like he didn't care. It was if she was a two year old's painting and he was a collector of priceless portraits. She was worthless. If only she knew.

Meg sat staring at the comforting fire staring into its flames hoping to find answers. She didn't hear the shuffle of feet behind her. A hand came over her mouth to prevent her from screaming, she had rather good lungs. A mouth came close to her ear and whispered "boo"

A sigh of relief fell upon Meg's lips ever since Lord Voldemort's return she was afraid he was going to pop up and kill her or worse kill everyone in the Malfoy family.

"Draco! What took you so long? I was beginning to get worried!"

"Aww little Meggi worried about her big bubu?"

"I would never worry about you, you big blonde peanut!"

"Blonde peanut?" Draco asked laughing.

His laugh was contagious Meg started laughing along.

"I'm tired my imagination is out!" She said grinning

It was so nice to see Draco happy he had to act all macho and mean around everyone, but her he never was mean to her or sarcastic at all.

After they stopped laughing they sat in silence Meg trying to figure out how to tell him about Ginny. Most people would tell her not to tell him only would he be going to Hogshead also plus she told Draco everything. That's how their relationship worked the talked about everything together.

"Hey, um Draco um I have um something er to uh tell um you uh."

She was nervous she never used um or uh or er. It wasn't proper grammar. Sadly Draco knew that she never used it unless there was something major going on. Last time she used that she had started her period and had no clue what to do. That was odd he had to owl his mom to find out what to do.

"It's ok Meg tell me what's up. I swear I'm not going to be grossed out or anything."

"well er that's not the um problem. It's just well um uh I'm afraid, ya that's a good word, that you'll be well uh er incredibly pissed off." Well more than pissed, seething with anger is better.

"Meg I swear on Great Uncle Tim's grave that I will not be pissed off at you. Plus its impossible for me to be mad at you for more than ten seconds. Ha-ha" For some reason she didn't believe him he would be so mad! Worse than mad he would hate her. No loath her.

"Ok Draco but you might want to sit down." She lead him around to the couch and sat him down next to her.

Draco was expecting the worst. Meg was dieing. She was going to give herself up to Lord Voldemort. She was in love with Harry Potter. He laughed at that last one. That was impossible she hated Harry just as he did.

"Well I'm going to Hogsmead with someone."

Oh God Draco was right. She was in love with Harry Potter. Crap this is going to kill him. No Draco was going to kill Harry Potter. Just to make sure.

"Oh ok who are you going with." Draco in took breath he really didn't need to lose his temper in front of her it would scare her to death.

Best to do it quick Meg thought.

"Ginny Weasly" Meg said much to quick.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Draco asked. That didn't sound like Harry Potter.

"Ginny Weasly" Meg said slower this time. Draco seemed to understand.

Meg had been looking down the entire time. Until she heard a sigh from Draco it sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Holy Crap Meg you scared me I thought you were going to say Harry Potter, but wait Ginny Weasly!! That's, That's, that's, that's a Weasel! They are freakin' blood traders!" Draco was edging hysterias. He looked like he was going to blow up. His pale face was dark red, his knuckles white from clinching his fists so hard.

He was breathing so hard it was scaring Meg.

"Draco please calm down you're scarring me" Meg whispered not fully trusting her voice.

As she said this the door to the Common Room burst open and in walked the defense against the dark arts teacher, and a Gryffindor lover, Sirius Black. "What the bloody hell is going on here!?" He screeched.

Draco and Meg jumped off from the couch to opposite corners of the room.

"Malfoy?!" Both said yes at the same time, Draco sent daggers toward Meg.

Draco spoke up

"What would you like Professor Black?" Draco said through clenched teeth.

"I heard yelling and I came to investigate. Was he hurting you miss?" He looked over at Meg. He recognized her from class she was shy and quite. And the last person in the world to hang out with Draco Malfoy.

"No sir, he was helping me with something Professor." Meg said in a barley audible voice. She began shaking of fright.

"BLACK! These are my students not yours I would greatly appreciate it if you left matters of my house alone." Professor Snape, who just walked in, hissed.

"Whatever" Professor Black huffed and left the room.

That left Snape, Draco and Meg in a room alone.

"Ok you two off to bed, now!" Snape said.

Then he turned to Meg who was now crying and said with more kindness in his voice.

"you may finish your conversation though, but no more yelling and out in five minutes."

"than….k hiccup you Prooofffessor."

In answer Snape inclined his head and left.

Draco turned to Meg and took her in a hug.

"I over reacted Meg, I'm sorry for that. I'm soo happy you have a friend and never be afraid to tell me anything."

"Ok thanks Draco." Meg said quietly, and turned to go up stairs to her dorm room.

"Oh Meg one more thing," Meg turned eyes filled with tears from the argument she hated him angry with her.

"I love you very much" Draco said with a light smile on his lips.

Meg smiled a watery smile at him.

"Love you too, little bro!"

"Only by five minutes" Draco called to her and went up the stairs to his dorm. Happy she finally had a friend even if she was a blood traitor.

**Hope you liked it tell me in a review! The past two chapters have been a bit annoying I promise they are about to get better. More action, more romance, and more Sirius Black. I love that guy. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**xoxo**

**-ffj**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**YAY! Chapter 3! I'm doing better than I thought I would. I'm actually on schedule. **

**This chapter has a lot of dialog. Be warned.**

Courtyard

Meg sat under a tree reading yet again. This time she was reading a muggle novel pride and prejudice,

"MEG!! Earth to Meg!" Ginny yelled at Meg.

"What? You are being quite bothersome. I'm trying to read an anamazing book."

"Aw you know you love me!"

They had become fast friends Meg and Ginny. Meg felt like a normal human around Ginny not a hidden child who couldn't even use her real name. Who pretended to be a half-blood when she was a Malfoy the purest of pure. Plus Draco wasn't angry with her anymore. After the first night she told him about her Gryffindor friend he had come to accept it and took a general interest in their conversations about her new friend.

"So what did you want?" Meg asked in a teasing voice not wanting to offend her friend.

"Just to tell you that a mister Draco Malfoy is swimming! With his shirt off! AHHHH he's so gorgeous except he's a complete jerk"

Meg suddenly felt to extreme emotions. One pure anger that Ginny just called Draco a jerk and the other laughter Draco was not attractive at all. Ew at the thought of him being hot. It made her want to throw up.

Meg decided to forgive her friend for both. She didn't know Meg and Draco were siblings. No one at Hogwarts did, well except for Professor Snape. He knew everything about the Malfoys. In the past few days Meg had been throwing around the idea of telling Ginny about her.

"Um… EW. Malfoy is not hot."

"Is too! Have you seen his muscles? They are huge! And soooo toned!"

"Well duh I've seen his muscles he's in my house he never has a shirt on in the common room."

"LUCKY!!! He would be even hotter if he was nice."

That's it thought Meg.

"Draco isn't mean. He's the nicest man in the world! He's so protective of me!"

Oops thought Meg biting her lip. She had gone to far. She was found out she was going to have to explain everything to Ginny. Ginny had a look of confusion on her pale freckly face.

"What?" Ginny spat out.

Meg sighed she was going to have to do this. Be brave she thought to herself.

"Can you keep a secret?" Meg asked.

"Of course." Ginny said and Meg believed her.

"Ok, well I haven't been completely honest. The truth is my last name isn't Mal. It's Malfoy. I'm Draco's twin sister. When my Mom was pregnant He Who We Do Not Speak Of ordered the girl's death but to let Draco live."

Ginny was speechless. She never expected this.

"My Mother wanted me to live. I don't know why though. She hid me as soon as I was born."

Ginny sat next to Meg mouth hanging wide open.

"Ew. That's why you don't think Draco is hot! He's your big bro."

"So your not mad at me for lying to you and everyone else?"

Surprisingly Ginny started laughing.

"Of course not! That's why your so quite. Plus you had no other choose. Just out of curiosity, who else knows?"

Meg smiled finally she had someone to tell everything to especially every nice thing Draco does. Meg never understood why Draco had such an obsession with his bad reputation.

"Um, my Mom, my Dad, Draco and Professor Snape."

"Wait, wait, wait Professor Snape? Sorry about the rhyme."

"Well ya, he has been a family friend for years."

"Then can you tell me why he hates Gryffindor's so much? He gave me a T on my last potion!"

"I can answer that easily. Almost all Slytherin's hate Gryffindor's."

"Love how you added the almost." Ginny said with a grin.

"Nope I don't hate you guys just a general dislike." Meg said teasingly.

"Oh ya that's so much better!" Ginny said laughing.

Meg and Ginny began laughing extremely hard, so much that tears came out of their eyes. Neither girl noticed a huge black dog, one that looked like the grim, coming their way. When Meg wiped the tears out of her eyes she noticed the beast. She shrieked in terror. Ginny looked up rapidly. To find the creature face to face with her.

**OHHHH Cliff-hanger! I'll give you a cyber-cookie if you tell me what the dog is going to do. Sorry for the shortness but I needed to get one out. I'm not going to have a new one until 2 weeks from now possibly sooner. I have been sick all this week so I have 5 days worth of make-up work, yay. So review, but not about Ginny's reaction to Meg telling her about her problem that took me forever to decide on, if she would be mad at Meg for not telling her sooner, or be glad. Obviously I choose glad she told. So ya review! And thank you to my reviewer!**


	4. party time

**Sorry its taken so long for the next chapter to be put up, but I've been sick for the past three weeks! So here is the next chapter.**

The creature looked at Ginny with glowing yellow eyes. It's black fur long teeth bared.

"oph! Sirius you scared the living daylights out of me!" Ginny laughed.

Now Meg was confused, Sirius? Who is Sirius, and why is he a dog? The dog let out a bark of laughter, and transformed into a human! Sirius Black to be exact the same guy who found Meg and Draco talking the night before. Meg didn't dislike him as Draco did, he was nice enough, funny during class, but why did Ginny call him Sirius? Why not professor Black like everyone else.

"Hey Ginny, and……Meg right?" Professor Black said.

This was weird no one knew Meg's name except for Draco and now Ginny.

"Yes, it's Meg. Hello Professor."

"Hey Sirius!" Ginny exclaimed. "You are going to make me go pre-maturely grey by sneaking up on me like that all the time!"

"It's not sneaking up on you, you just never notice."

"I was talking thank you very much." and she motioned to Meg who smiled shyly.

"ok, ok whatever. So since I found you two I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to a little get-together? There will be food and muggle music that Hermione brought. Plus the school doesn't know so its super secret fun!"

"I'm game what about you Meg?"

Meg thought for a moment. A party full of Gryffindors plus there would be muggle things. Not such a good idea for a Slytherin. But Ginny was going and it could be fun.

"Sounds fun. What muggle bands?"

"Um…. Some band called The Cab and another called The Hush Sound. I listened to them they are pretty dang awesome! Are you into muggle music?"

"Kind of, I'm muggle born." Well it was kind of true, muggle music was her guilty pleasure, and the most of the wizarding community thought Meg was a mud blood. It was good to keep that idea running if she was going to a party. A thought dawned on Meg, she had never been to a party before.

"Ok the party starts in two hours see you then!" Sirius said then turned back into a dog to scare his next party invite.

"Hey, Gin what do you do at a party?" Meg asked nervous that Ginny would laugh at her for such a stupid question.

"Oh ya you've never been. Ok you stand around talking to people with music in the back ground and you eat junk food. It sounds boring but its tons of fun. We only have two hours to get ready so go into your room and take a shower, wait do you have party dress?"

"I don't think so, what is it?"

"Ok if you don't know what one is you don't have one. You can borrow one of mine. I'm pretty good with sewing so I have a ton of them."

"Thanks"

"Ok, I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room in a hour."

"Alright see you then."

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Holy shit! You look amazing!" Ginny said as she say Meg.

Meg blushed. "Thanks"

Ginny linked her arm in Meg's, and they skipped off to Professor Black's room. They arrived to find a room full of Gryffindors and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but no Slytherins (except Meg of course). Meg looked through the croud of people for a familiar face. She found one Harry Potter. Ugh. He was coming their way with a very odd look on his face, oh god he was checking them out. Ew.

"Hey ladies, would either of you care for a drink?" He asked.

"Hello Harry. Nice pick up line by the way." Harry broke out in a grin. He had a lovely grin thought Meg. Wait stop not harry he's "the choosen one". Ugh

"Thank you very much Ginny, and who is your lovely friend?"

"This is Meg Mal."

Meg stuck her hand out to shake his, the polite thing to do. He reached his hand out to grab hers.

"Pleasure to meet you." Meg said

"No the pleasures all mine." Harry said.

**Ok Review sorry it has been so long since i last wrote. I've been really freakin' sick lol. Do me a favor and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Kissing

Harry winked at Meg when Ginny turned her head to find Hermione at the DJ booth. Meg smiled, he was quite suave. Maybe Draco was wrong Harry seemed nice enough, but before Meg had enough time to ponder this thought Ginny was pulling her toward the DJ booth.

"Why are we going to the DJ booth, Ginny?"

"To request a slow song. I feel like doing match-making." Ginny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey Hermione! This is my friend Meg"

"Hi" Hermione and Meg said to each other.

"We need a slow song, in about five minutes." Ginny said.

"Um. Sure, but may I inquire as to why you need a slow song?"

"Match-making of course. I think Harry needs a girlfriend. Cho is never going to fall for him."

"And whom do you plan to match Harry with?"

"Meg here."

Meg turned bright red. No not Potter, even if he was cute. Malfoys hated Potters. Slytherins hated Gryffindors. Draco hated Harry. But I'm not Draco thought Meg. Why not give him a chance he could be nice, he is really cute with his black hair and green eyes kind of sexy. Then a voice from the back of her mind came and said Draco would kill you. Then as if she had an angel and a devil on her shoulders another voice came, what he doesn't know wont hurt you.

"M'kay I have the perfect song in mind, lets see…. Here it is! Wave goodbye by Steadman?"

"That's perfect!" Ginny Squealed, and took Meg by the arm and led her back to where Harry was. Ron had joined the group and so had Neville.

"Hey Ron, Neville. This is my friend Meg."

Party going is kind of fun thought Meg, meeting new people very attractive new people at that.

"Hi" Meg smiled, with sudden confidence. Her voice seemed to grow in volume. This is fun. Ron and Neville smiled back at her.

"So are you in Ginny's year?" Ron asked.

"No I'm a fifth year."

"Oh really? What house?" Neville asked.

Right before Meg said Slytherin the song started playing. Saved thought Ginny, Gryffindors never took well to being with a Slytherin.

"Hey, Meg would you like to dance with Harry?" Ginny asked.

"That's my line!" Harry pouted jokingly.

"Well how bout' it Meg, dance with me?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Lets go." Harry grabbed Meg's hand and lead her onto the dance floor. He put one hand on the small of her back then the other on her shoulder. He was a very good dance Meg thought. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. They smiled. Harry began to move his head down, and in response Meg moved her head up. Their lips met. Neither knew what they had just done. Caught up in the music. The only problem was neither made a move to end the kiss. Lack of air was what separated them in the end.

"Wow" Harry said. Smiling still.

"I'm sorry" Meg said, blushing.

"No need, that was….." He stopped thinking for the right word. "amazing."

Harry grinned down at Meg.

"Would you like to go with me to Hogsmead this weekend?" Harry asked.

"I'm going with Ginny already." Meg said, disappointed.

"Not anymore. I'm uninviting you." Ginny yelled from across the room smiling that her match worked out.

"I guess I have a change of plans. I'd love to go to Hogsmead with you Harry." Meg said.

The party lasted one more hour. At the end Harry walked Meg back to her common room. He kissed her once more before leaving.

Meg moved toward the couch to find Draco glaring.

**Haha! Draco is pissed since he saw Meg and Harry kiss. This should be fun. Thank you to my reviewer! And Review all!!!!! If you do I'll send you a cute kissing Harry. ****J**


End file.
